Saving Alice!
by CoffeeLuver12
Summary: Alice is taken by James in Eclipse and the only way the Cullen's can save her is by undersstanding the note James left. Rated T just to be safe! DISCLAIMER: i don't own twilight or any of the characters! Unfortunately!
1. Introduction!

Saving Alice

Hi! This is my second fanfiction but I have got writers block and not many people were reviewing so I might put up the chapters I have written but ill have to see.

Well this is a story about the Cullen's, Bella and James. It is starts during Eclipse but a lot is different.

James and Victoria's roles were switched- Victoria was the tracker that was killed and James is wanting to avenge her death.

Edward didn't get to Bella on time in the Ballet Studio so the Venom spread - she is a vampire with a mental shield.

Saving Alice starts when the new born army is coming toward the field to fight with the Cullen's. Remember there is no wolves to help the Cullen's (because Jake doesn't like Bella because she is a vampire) so there on there own!

Ok so Chapter One Coming Up! If you are confused well it will all explain itself!


	2. Chapter 1!

Chapter 1

B-POV

We were standing in the baseball field where everything first began.

Where we first met James and Victoria and where this whole mess started.

Now we were waiting on James to arrive with his new born army and start fighting. Alice has had a lot of visions of the army- the size keeps changing at first it was 20 but now its down to 12 which is quite easy for experienced fighters which we have aka Jasper!

" 2 minutes!" Alice said just loud enough for us to hear. It was time for us to get into positions. I was near the back because James was after me and Jasper was at the front because he was the most experienced fighter. Emmet and Edward were flanking him , Carlisle , Rose and Esme were behind them and Alice stayed beside me.

"10 seconds" Alice said so quietly it was hard for me to hear her and I was a vampire!

I could see them now they were coming towards the field at vampire speed there was 10 of them plus James all with blood red eyes.

James came walking out of the trees first.

" Why hello Cullen's! We meet again and at the same place! How nice! Ah Bella I knew immorality would suit you! And to think I did that! !

I was starting to get really mad and I wasn't the only one because I heard Edward let out a small growl.

"Ahh Edward! I thought you would've thanked me for changing the lovely Isabella" James started but didn't get to finish as Edward and Jasper pounced starting the fight. Alice looked worried, frightened and scared for a split second but then put on her pokerface as the fight had begun.

A-POV

The fight had begun. Body parts were everywhere. Luckily none of them belonged to my family. I had killed two newborns when I had a vision.

_James was fighting Edward when a newborn jumped on Edwards back giving James a chance to kill him but James started running towards me. He lifted me up and ran leaving a note behind. He covered my mouth so I couldn't speak but Edward yelled my name but it was to late we were already gone left from the field._

Oh no! James is going to kidnap me then he'll probably kill me! Oh no!

The note… The note… The Note! It probably has something important in it. I had to warn Bella.

"Bella!" I called her

" Yeah Alice?" she sounded curious

"Bella im going to tell you now we are going to kill all the new borns but when the time comes- and you'll know when it is- lift the paper and read it. Promise me that" I was starting to get upset thinking about my best friend about all the fun times we've had.

" Alice, I promise but what's wrong what's going to happen?" she started to panic I knew this would happen.

"Bella, it's nothing to worry about Bella but please do this for me. You are my best friend I trust you to do this for me. I love you forever Bella." And with that I hugged her with all my strength and went to retrieve my purse from the side of the field

( Yes I carry a purse to a fight. I have to look good right. ; D)

I always kept some paper and a pen in my purse so I decided I would write a note to each of my family members incase anything bad happened to me.

The fight was still going on and more newborns have appeared from no-where. I started to write my letter to my love, to my heart ,to my Jasper.

**I wanna thank you all for reading this but I wanna thank one person in particular and that is ashbrash13 because even when it was only the intro was up they added me to story alert which gives me a lot of confidence! So thanks so much ashbrash13! Chapter 2 is going to be up soon but I want 3 reviews first! I know its not a lot if reviews but that's all im asking for!**


	3. Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

To my dearest Jasper,

Jasper, I don't know how to say this. I had a vision during the fight of James kidnapping me. Jazz I don't know what's going to happen to me after so I had to say goodbyes just incase. I know none of you will be harmed but James is playing with my visions and keeps changing his mind on where he is taking me and if he is going to kill me or not.

Jasper I have a few things I want too say to you just incase so here I go;

Thank you for everything. Thank you for coming with me and changing your diet for me. Thank you for all the times you've comforted me and listened to me complaining. Thank you for coming shopping with me and never complaining. Thank you for accepting Bella when you knew she would be my friend. Thank you for accepting me when I am your complete opposite.

I'm sorry for all the times I upset you. I'm sorry for not being able too say goodbye properly. I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong.

And lastly I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Jazz you've been my rock throughout the years. You accepted me with no questions asked. I love you with all my heart. Please don't do anything rash. Bella is also doing me a favour. Listen to her and unscramble the note. James wont make it easy for you but hopefully you will find me. I trust you with my heart so I am leaving it here with you . You can give it back when you get me back.

I'm sorry again. I love you forever and ever and ever. I will love you as long as I shall love shopping which is eternity.

Remember that the Cullen's are your family. They love you. Let them help you as you help them. Don't do anything rash my darling.

All my love forever and always, Alice

Don't forget this isn't goodbye. It's a see you soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's Jasper's Letter. I am writing Bella's next so I need… 2 reviews! It's not that much of an ask is it? And anyone who reviews will get a preview of the next letter! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know of any mistakes or anything like that!**


	4. Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

To my sister / best friend forever Bella,

What can I say! Well I think im going to start off with Thank You for doing this for me! I trust you to work out this note James left. I ask one more thing off you and I only trust you with it as you are my sister AND my best friend. I need you to make sure Jazz is ok. Keep him grounded. I know when you were human you weren't very close too him but I know he loves you like a little sister and you love him as a brother. Only you can do this for me!

Ok moving on from requests im going to explain what happened. I put this in your letter and Jazz's but I don't have time to write it in everyone's so please read out only the section of what happened out to them. So here I go: I had a vision of James kidnapping me and dropping a note behind him. I don't know what happens because whatever he does we all black out for a few seconds so this couldn't be prevented. It is no-ones fault. Ok that's the end of the explanation. You can stop reading out loud now Bella!

Ok! I want to start by saying Thank you for everything. From coming shopping with me, playing Bella Barbie to accepting me and being just like a best friend should- listening to me, caring for me and giving me advice and a shoulder to cry on. I always knew I had someone to go to when I needed to talk.

Next I want to apologise for anything I may have done! Ok I can't think of anything too apologise for but incase you can im sorry for it!

And lastly I love you. You are my sister and best friend. From day one you have been there for me and have brought fun to out lives. You have influenced my life so much and I can't imagine not having you in it! As the letter can't go on forever and if I had to write everything about me and you and our friendship it would but I have to end it soon. Bella. Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much. I love you for eternity, never forget that. Remember that I love you and that this isn't goodbye. I trust you and Jazz to figure this out. Look after Nessie.

Lots of Love your little pixie,

Ali

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So that's Bella's letter. I know there quite short but it's only the letters. When we actually get into the story they will defo get longer! I need 2 reviews to update Emmet's letter !**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or twilight or anything to do with it. **

**I recently realised that chapter one wasn't being shown so I replaced it. Hope it works! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

To my bear of a brother,

This is so hard to write. This is my third letter and I can feel the venom stinging my eyes. So where do I begin.

I think like all my other letters by explaining is a bad way to go because I don't have time. Bella will read out the explanation so you know what happened. Emmet, thank you so much for being my big brother. I can't imagine the Cullen family without you. There would be no-one to make Jokes or tease Edward or keep Rosalie in check. I don't know where you come up with all your jokes, i really don't. They are constantly coming. You are always there during hard times to lighten the mood and that is my request for you. I want you too keep everyone laughing. I don't know what will happen but I need you to keep telling jokes and pulling pranks. I know you can do it as it comes so naturally for you.

You boys need to be there for Jazz and make sure he keeps sane. Don't be sad Emmet. Don't be angry. Don't be guilty. Don't feel like it was your fault. Because it wasn't. It was no-ones. I want you to remember- if I go- all the fun times we've had together. Just incase you forget here's a few!

_Flashback_

"_Ok Em, Edward's in his room are you ready for this?"_

"_Of course Ali, Im always ready to annoy Eddie!"_

"_Ok then, lets go!"_

_We had put Bella in charge of keeping Edward occupied while we filled his car with Barbie dolls, painted it pink, put the Barbie logo on it and put the Barbie theme tune on a CD and jammed it in the CD Player so he couldn't get it out!_

"_Alice ,come on we only have a few minutes!" Emmet called from the basement. So with that I ran down to the basement to get started._

Do you remember that Emmet! Edward went mental and ruined Esme's living room! He wasn't allowed back in for a week! Oh that was hilarious! And what about this…

_Flashback_

_Me and Emmet had decided to bake a cake for Bella's birthday. We had gone to Wal-Mart to get the ingredients and arrived out with 8 bars of dark chocolate, 8 bars of milk chocolate and 8 bars of white chocolate. We weren't sure how to make a cake and the future was gone so I take it Jake was coming over _(Jake had gotten over Bella being a vampire thing as had all the wolves because when Jake thought Bella was going to die it changed things but they still wouldn't fight with us or anything)_. Neither of us had the sense to check a cook book so we where going with our gut feelings. When we arrived home Emmet decided not to use a cook book and just to guess. He thought Bella would be more grateful that way. So we got out the pan and melted the chocolate. That's when I got the cookbook out._

"_Em, stop! We need flour, eggs and margarine!"_

"_Well Al, why didn't you say so!"_

_I gathered all the ingredients and set them out. I put Emmet in charge of making the icing (out of the chocolate) and I was measuring everything out. I was humming to myself when I felt something get flicked in my face. I rubbed my face- chocolate- I looked over and saw Jacob and Emmet who now had the flour having a food fight._

"_Guys, Guys stop! Stop it right no." I was stopped by a big lump of flour hitting me. " Hey! That is unfair!" I complained but Emmet simply replied " Have some fun little sis! Live a little!" From then on it was war! After a half hour of war I remembered about the cake! "Emmet the cake, we need a cake!" _

"_That's ok Alice, I got it covered!" Then he took the chocolate, re-melted it and within five minutes I was looking at a very badly made chocolate castle. "That's very nice Emmet but our frigde isn't big enough to hold it." " I got it covered again, have some faith in your big bro."_

Do you remember that one! That was so funny! Seth touched the cake and it melted all over the wooden floor. Then you made a chocolate slide and everyone was sliding over the floor all night! I'm sure Bella will never forget that!

Well, I gotta go. I have to write other letters. Just writing your letter had me laughing Emmet. Now I know if im scared I can just look back at fun times ive had with you all and I can be happy again!

Thank you Emmet. I love you with all my heart! Never forget me and ill never forget you! Don't forget to have fun and continue to pull pranks.

This isn't goodbye!

Lots of Love

Ali

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is the next one! Hope you like it!**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5!

**Hey! Im sorry for the wait! My emails are messed up so I got all confused but anyways thank for the reviews keep em coming !**

Chapter 5

To my beautiful sister Rose,

Rose. I know you're probably wondering what's going on and you are probably ready to kill but just STOP for one minute to read this letter. Ok Thanks!

Rose, Bella will explain what has happened as I have written it in her letter so from when you hear let Jazz help you. You will probably be angry and annoyed and just anything bad! But it's ok. It's not your fault and it's not Em's or Edwards or Esme's. Its no-ones.

Rose I want to thank you firstly.

Thank you for accepting me into your family. I know how hard it must have been hard for you too let a stranger join your close knit family but you were so supportive of me and Jazz so for that I thank you.

I also want to thank you for coming shopping with me all those times. When ever I needed a shopping buddy you were the only one to volunteer.

I'm sorry for leaving without a hug or a proper goodbye but I hope you understand why. Stay your usual self even if the worst happens as everyone loves you as do i. Try and get Bella to get a new car- preferably a fast one. Help Bella and let her help you. It is nice to have a sister there and she loves you.

So, I have to end this letter here. Thank you again Rosalie. I could never of asked for a better sister.

I love you sooooooo much and I will miss you. Don't do anything that would disappoint Esme or Carlisle. Remember this isn't goodbye

Lots of love

Ali

xxxxxxxxxxx

**So that's Rosalie's letter. Review please. 2 reviews will get you Carlisle and Esme's letter. Thanks for reading! **

**Shazzy!**


End file.
